


Stars, Goddesses, and New Beginnings.

by Incasia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Banishment, Corruption, F/M, Fantasy, First Meetings, Gods, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Inspired by wadanohara also, Love isn't the central focus, Magic, Old Gods, One Shot, Partial Mind Control, Self-Sacrifice, Stars, inspired by hollow knight slightly, poem at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incasia/pseuds/Incasia
Summary: A short story about a goddess, a man, and a star.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Stars, Goddesses, and New Beginnings.

...This was not apart of her plan.

  
  


_This, she repeated, was_ _not_ _apart of her plan in the_ **_slightest._ **

  
  


It started with that man, coming into her burrowing home, making small talk with the God, that had been the start of a fascination about him—no, something more, where he had come from, really. What he had spoken to her about, had gotten her attention quite quickly, as the weight of it had made her curious.

  
  


A _corruption?_ _Hatred —_ , or so he had called them, was the source of it all. Someone whom had sounded quite similar to someone _else_ the goddess had an arguably bitter reputation with had made her even more questionable about wherever he had resided.

  
  


And then he had just _had_ to leave her. 

  
  


'...For my world.', He had said.

  
  


'...This is the last time you'll see me,' He had sighed with what someone in a different situation might have said about something more —, or rather _less_ than what you would've expected someone to have been talking about how they had to go into work, not that _they_ would've _known_ , of course. Though, like many things in the world, what followed after made her double-take the situation.

  
  


'...Because I'm going to die.'

  
  


She panicked, or what she had hoped what had come across _as_ panic had crossed their features, (Their face didn't make for more expressive expressions, for it was not needed.) As she had cautiously asked what he meant by that. 

  
  


A shrug had been the 'Mans' response, alongside a huff of what had been- annoyance? No, rather the sound of what someone would've said to many, many _, many_ , people before.

  
  


'it's in my blood, or no, rather it's my duty. I vowed to protect my world long ago, and I don't plan on letting it rot into nothing. Perhaps… death was the wrong word…', he had shuffled his hat on his head, looking at them once more,

  
  


'—A sacrifice, more so.'

  
  


...And then he was gone.

  
  


He never came back, and that was the end of it. But even _so,_ she wondered about what he had said, pondered even, what had he just been exactly speaking of? And in such a commonplace way of going on about it, there was simply something _more_ to it. Something... _horrible._ She had no such idea of _how_ exactly she knew, of course, but it only was written for itself in his tone, how his face contributed to the situation he had to had faced—, dead now she knew, all she could do was mourn for him, and that she did.

  
  


Now, the goddess wasn't _heartless_ regardless of what certain _people_ would've liked to have thought about her ways of going about her duties, and for that, they had no folly, but she had had damn near _enough_ of the forsaken _muttering_ behind her back. A new beginning was needed. And a new one they'd _get_. After all, they had three choices.

  
  


To _Fight_.

  
  


To _Run._

  
  


Or to _Surrender._

  
  


That of which, she'd never do, no matter how much they'd think they would've made her close to do it. She _could_ fight back, but looking at what had been made of her long, dead reign across _her rightfully earned land_ , it had, she reluctantly forced herself to agree, had gotten better from her lack of influence. _Ugh_ , _It even sounds nauseating…_ , she noted. Yes, they had... _Won._ It did not matter much in her mind, she decided.

  
  


Though confusing this was, she made up, this was _not_ an act of Surrender. This was, rather her leaving them all in a godless world. They would die, alone, in a cold, forgotten wasteland, and she wouldn't care. 

  
  


Not anymore. 

  
  


Caring only gave way for more ways to make a person become hurt, and if this betrayal of her trust was what ultimately made her leave all of her hope for this hell forsaken world that would only fall to ash —,

  
  


_So be it._

  
  


The old goddess only left one thing behind, aside from a long, long old, soon to be forgotten castle, was a note, written in light, across a statue of herself, announcing her departure. She had written it herself, and she was quite proud of it. A note, to which only that travelers would find, and _never_ forget, she hoped. It read,

-

  
  


" **_Goodbye._ **

**_The light has forsaken you to the darkness that you have so prominently made yourselves to have made clear that you so very much prefer._ **

**_I do not care if I am forgotten._ **

**_I do not care if I am ridiculed._ **

**_I do not care if I am blasphemed upon, because I am leaving,_ **

**_FOREVER._ **

**_If you perish, I will not care._ **

**_You are not my problem anymore, not my_ ** **_people_ ** **_anymore._ **

**_Rather, do not look for me. All that reaches all whom try is death, and despite opinions being shared that say otherwise, I am not heartless. I'd rather no one die, but if you try…_ **

**_...Don't say I didn't warn you._ **

**_—YOUR FORGOTTEN GOD, THE SUNLIGHT THAT SHINED YOUR WORLD LONG AGO,_ ** **_THE LIGHT_ ** **_._ ** **"**

  
  


**_-_ **

  
  


_And that was that._

  
  


-

  
  


_Red rays of light broke into the god's vision, as she stepped into the new world._

**_Help me,_ ** _someone begs._

**_Save me_ ** _, another screams._

**_I'm sorry,_ ** _one, distinct from all of the others cries out._

**_This is the only way...That our world can go back to harmony… I hope you understand that, ■■■■■■._ **

_The world returns to a dark black, like her enemy—but, different._

_Safer._

_And then, in the pale moonlight of this eternal world, someone stares right at her._

**_They have come running away, only to join this world of eternal tragedy._ **

**_How strange._ **

_someone mummers_

_before the world takes him whole_

_leaving only his mind_

_his staff_

_and daughter behind._

**_Your reliance, I will meet you in due time._ **

_And the world went white._

-

  
  


The world she ventured into was… strange, to put it lightly. Pun not meant to have been made, but there was no way that she had known to describe it. 

The most that she could really do was observe the world around herself, making notes of all the ticks and markings of the new world that she had somehow gotten herself thrusted into. (on her own accord, of course.) 

So at the very best, she had made it almost a duty to document the various creatures, and by the sky above her, there were many and the general ways that life had made its many, many ways known to her.  
  
  
Either way, she made up, it was better than living in a world that decided they didn’t need her anymore, and by the way she had looked at it, this world seemed somehow better than the other one could have been. Not that they had even cared about it now, anyway.  
  


  
They were dead to her, now more than ever.  
  
  
To start things off on what she had found, there was definitely a variety of the many inhabitants that made the ground across the mortal ways their homes. Cheerful the plant-like things were, simply singing their little hearts away with each passing day, blissfully unaware of the goddess above them, taking in every word with care, trying to somehow take apart whatever they were thinking from the noises that they let out. 

On more matters though, quite literally, the land seemed to almost hustle and bustle with life, along with tunes of music that the higher being had never even known possible a being of making. 

  
  
It was beautiful. Foreign to the ear, they had no need to have gotten used to in the slightest. Calming some could've been, loud and triumphant the next verse would be. It was and still had been a roulette with choruses of words muttered sometimes in between the loud, though some had been soft, though not all, music. Was it blissful completely? No, though they were fine with it all.  
  
  
  
Though the young god before them found their presence to be a tad unnerving, though, _almost,_ motherly towards them, as if the goddess had done anything to wrong them. (She was glad to admit that that was not the case,) He had tried to have spoken to the goddess, to ask where they had came from, why here? 

  
  


Though he always decided against it, it didn't take long for the goddess herself to take a claim at the young, bright god (or so she assumed was a god) that had stood, almost shivering with anticipation from behind a pillar, holding something in his hands.  
  
  
In the clouds, high up they both were, only trying to grasp glimpses of the large world below, was where they had first met. Yes, the world that the god had made, (by himself!) Had been large and phosphorus with life, with some rough patches, corruption a few horrible, horrible times and kingdoms having fallen numerous times, he was truly curious when the large, noticeably taller being had just appeared out in the open, watching the Flarualings below sing their songs and live on with their lives. She had noticed him, as he noticed her.  
  


  
  
Staring at someone for a while could give quite the impression, either you trying to see what lies behind their clothing, for good or for worse, and the other way round of having being caught in the act of it. 

Having to act ashamed for unintentionally looking like a creep, trying to beg for the other being to _stop looking stop stop, stop!_

And, to hope that the other person merely looks the other way about the situation and to hopefully forget about it, while whomever was caught in the act of it cries in agony and embarrassment at the awkward interaction, hoping to have never having to interact with the other person, having their dignity intact.

Bless the Star's heart, this was what did not happen in the slightest.  
  
  


  
A strong stride had taken him by surprise when he had looked away, and an arm upon his wrist, firm though not enough to hurt him was certainly not what he had expected, even with himself holding the heart of his world in his arm, trying not to drop it from both the pressure of not doing so physically from the lack of support from his other appendage, and the consuming stare that came from the other higher being that had laid upon him, seemingly studying his every movement. 

  
  


He wouldn't have been surprised if they could hear his rapidly rushing heartbeat for how much she had stared into his soul, almost daring him to speak for himself as if he was in trouble as if he were a _child._ (Though somewhat, he was, if not completely) The world had been quite short-lived after all.

  
  


He felt a trickle of sweat come and evaporate as fast as it came, taking in the goddesses eyes, taking in her form, albeit closer than he would've sought for, in the full, fluffy details that maintained itself. 

  
  


The curls of soft fuzz made it look like he could've fallen asleep on it. _No_ , his mind wavered, _not now..! Can't you see whoever this wants to, possibly, hurt you!? Remember!_ He doesn't want to but he does anyway, he nearly would have recoiled if not for the situation at hand.

  
  
  


The goddess, however, was quite enjoying the show that the God had put on oh, _ever_ so _graciously_ for her to pick apart. He was, for the most part, undeniably, positively, other than immensely powerful, _cute_. 

  
  


...Yes, _cute._ Adorable, even. And what's with that look that you're giving them? It's not a _lie_ . They _are._ The being before them gives off the aura of a child who's strode off far from their home, wandering for who _knows_ how long. 

  
  


Though, with another look at them, the goddess can tell that the assumption was farther from the truth than she would have liked to admit to herself. 

  
  


Though, would _anyone?_

  
  


They could sense it when they had first came here, that the world had just been created, if not remade many, many times. As if it had been reincarnated, in a way.  
  
  
-A squeak interpreted her mind as a whimper came out from the other being, trembling underneath their harsh grasp, subtly wiggling as if they had no idea who was even in front of them, nor the fact that they were much stronger than the other.

  
  
“....”, they stumbled over their own breaths of air, despite not having to even breathe as they tried to make out a sentence, marking the goddess surprised as the other being loosely let the grasp of their hand slightly, not enough for the other to run, but at least for the other being to feel calm, something the goddess would admit they had never the hand in doing for anything, much less another being, God or not. 

  
  


This worked in her favor, as the other being relaxed in his demeanor, starting to calm down as she felt his chest become slower and slower with newfound calm.

  
  


The Star didn't know what to say. _This_ of all things wasn't on what he had wanted to have been done today. But, this person did expect _something,_ so— with attempted confidence, (That, in his own mind, was rather something to laugh at) He began to speak,

  
  


".................................................Hello."

  
  


A long silence that ceased to break followed, as if the cosmos itself was laughing at him.

  
  


_Shy,_ The Goddess thought, _how innocent…_

  
  


"Um...Would you mind letting go of me?", 

  
  


The Star took a shaky breath, before speaking once more,

  
  


"—Please, of course, I don't want any trouble! Just, ah— how do I put this?" He pondered as his eyes retreated to the golden fuzz of The Goddesses bright yellow hair, parting in ways that even the most gifted mortal couldn't even _dream_ of. 

  
  


Seemingly not even taking notice of it, instead rather trying to find the right words to this already horrid conversation, just _begging_ to have an end, he tried to find something to say out in the light bid clouds, via himself. Now growing more visible with every passing second.

  
  


"You ...A star, I presume?"

  
  


He stared back at her.

  
  


"Yes, and if you don't mind, who are you?, he questioned with a wary tone, his hands intermingling within themselves as he stared at the Goddesses face, abruptly stopping as he noticed her eyes. Large and brightly filled with light, they were. "I live here alone, you see, and the others aren't that welcoming…"

  
  


The God only stared back at the star, their eyes slightly twisting into what would prove to become a glare, if only for the stars quick observation of this happening, when he spurred out another quick barrage of words for her to hear, "You- You would be fine in this world, though! Don't get me wrong!" A soft smile adopted onto his face, hoping that it would make the Star seem nicer.

  
  


It helped, somewhat, as Her eyes filled back into what they had originally been.

  
  


And then, they spoke. About what the world had too offer the Goddess, how it even worked. As well as the Goddesses homeland, as she described her rise and fall as the other beings had taken all of what she had made, what she had lost as well made it into the conversation. 

  
  


The star had it's own ways of it's world, it seemed, as it spoke of what had happened with the last time the world had gone the way it did.

  
  
  


...And the Goddess got some answers on what that man, oh so long ago had been talking about.

  
  
  


"...Yes, Hatred had become a problem indeed. What they have done has been the folly of this world for millions of years. And yet, for someone such as myself— this may not seem like much. But still," he stirred in his seat. 

The two beings had changed where they were in between when the talk had became a more serious matter. Akin to a meeting of some sort, though only a comparision as this was much more important. Now, instead of behind a pillar atop the clouds, they were in a makeshift room of sorts, of which the Star lived. His seat covered with golden decorations of light, the crescent of the moon and a droplet of the sea, as much the Goddesses seat stayed the same, identical they were.

Still, he stirred within it. "The beings that this world makes its home too, what happens to them is not what someone would call a nice fate. Horrible ones, to be exact." Hands shaking, he carried on as he gripped his clothed leg, gripping with fear. 

"We...used to be on fine terms." His hands gave deeper into the cloth. "Then, something… Ah… Now I don't even know the reason behind it. What happened was so quick, so sudden, everyone had no time to react before all, if not most, were slaughtered", He shivered with fear.

  
  


A pained pause in between his muffled breaths is all the Goddess needs to hear to understand.

  
  


"...Such a horrid fate...and to think I couldn't…"

His hands seemed to become deeper shade of white with every word. His eyes matched as well, as–though not with anger, more so rather, _fear_. Of death, more so.

And yet he started to calm down, deep breaths replaced the shaky ones as the Goddesses only stared, concentration deep within her eyes. Her mind placing the pieces within her head. Pieces that she was not fond of. The puzzle placed within her head did not paint much a pretty picture indeed.

"And, with his sacrifice, the world started anew."

  
  


The star glanced offhand at the Goddess before him, tears welling within his sorry eyelids as he fought against the will to cry. She, on the offhanded side of the world of which she was, looked as if they had been expecting him to say that.

  
  


"Tsukiakari. That was his name, wasn't it?"

The star stares at her.

No one had known that name, other that the mortals below, and even then, they had forgotten him, aside from a few.

"...You have met him?"

He questioned this softly. His hands, now not on his leg, were spaced upon a small table, helping himself to some tea. He gestured to her, bottle in hand. He feels as if he might break it, but he keeps his will strong enough to push that instinct back.

  
  


So without anything to prove, she nodded.

  
  


"Yes to both, Solace."

  
  


So, he poured.

-

Somewhere below, a girl screams.

  
  


She will die a horrid death, and with this become someone anew from the ashes of her demise.

  
  


...What a sad, sad fate it is.

  
  


This new person smiles.

-

Offhand from that, somewhere— a man emerges into a pitch dark world, the puzzle piece of a thousand deaths on hand.

He is smiling, for he has won a small fight in this eternal war.

-

And somewhere, lastly, a man is crowned a vessel of a old god.

  
  


A, 'Old Light' if you will.

  
  


He takes it with no apprehension.

He will protect the ones in this world that still linger.

He shall.

He _will._

( _—Too many have died within it_ )

And with this, he smiles.

-

The world is nice.

Happy.

And yet, someone wants to take it away.

_For my own_.

Someone said,

_-I will be back._

Someone promised,

_-The world of darkness is not my home,_

Someone stated,

_-Nor will it ever will be._

Someone yelled,

_-I was born here, and so—_

Someone shouted,

**_-This land is my own._ **

Hatred _declared_.

Hatred will reign.

It.

always.

has.

( _—Someone lies._ )

-

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by hollow knight, kind of.
> 
> Criticism is appreciated!


End file.
